


the right composition

by procrastinationfairy



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, and i need to post about how much i love them okay, i'm writing a petergwen fic for nano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/procrastinationfairy
Summary: Before Peter and Gwen are a thing, before they're even friends, they speak about photography.





	the right composition

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with 616!PeterGwen, and I am forever mad they didn't have a happy ending. I just need a universe where everything goes okay for them. It's not so much to ask, right? Anyway, enjoy this minific.

"I guess I like taking superhero pics."

Peter fiddled with his camera, trying to untangle the strap that had somehow looped around itself. His fingers moved over the flaking leather, old but cared for but old. He had long, spindly fingers, thin like a pianist's, though according to Mary Jane, Peter Parker was tone deaf. Gwen wondered when she'd had the opportunity to learn that. She wondered if Peter and MJ were talking.

"Why?" she asked in lieu of what was really on her mind. Peter was always in his own head. He never noticed when she was thinking of something else, not that they'd spent all that much time together. She was still somewhere between thinking he had to be something special and he had to be another run of the mill jerk playing himself off as greater than he was. The latter was hard to believe, in spite of what Flash and Harry touted as proof--Peter had something about him that wasn't run of the mill. Jerk, maybe, but Gwen wasn't convinced.

Peter seemed to give up, slinging the strap around his neck. "I guess it's just-- It's like this. Super fights are tough. Action pics are hard to get. You have to be close, you have to be fast, you have to think. Getting a good composition is a challenge, especially for certain heroes, and when it comes to focusing-- Like, the Human Torch throws off everyone else when he's on the scene. The Hulk is huge, and the composition is almost impossible. The Invisible Woman? Don't get me started."

Peter never spoke about photography on campus. It was strange to see him so at ease. Gwen couldn't help smiling, intrigued by this new side. If this was what Peter was like with MJ, she was maybe a little jealous. 

"But good composition is easy to get with a good subject," he continued, still fiddling with the camera around his neck. She looked away before he could catch her staring, determinedly looking at the opposite side of the street. "It's no work at all. Just--"

Then there was a flash, and Gwen turned to see Peter holding his camera in front of his face. He looked just as startled as she did, and something in her warmed up. She opened her mouth.

"I gotta go, bye," he said in a rush, abruptly turning in the opposite direction. Gwen didn't know where he was going. Had he been walking her home? Was his house in the opposite direction? Was he just looking for an excuse? Maybe Peter was just like she'd always assumed--flaky, strange, not worth her time. 

When she went to refill her water bottle in o. chem the next day, she returned to find her notebook closed. Strange. Gwen had thought she’d left it open. She flipped back to the page she’d been using. A single picture laid in the middle, simple and plain composition--a girl with her hair blowing behind her, a small smile on her face, a plain black headband. She looked to the back of the room, where Peter Parker laid his head down, his ugly yellow jacket offensively bright. Was he sleeping or hiding his head? Gwen smiled. She’d have to find out. 


End file.
